Review Sessions
by ModernCowboy
Summary: Edd is bored with school and life in general just trying to get by in high school. This changes when he accepts a tutoring position that puts him in contact with a former blue haired acquaintance. As their friendship grows they begin to come to term with odd new feelings towards each other and try to figure out what they want in life.
1. Chapter 1

Edd got ready for the school day as he had may others, setting his beanie on top of his shortly cut hair. While many speculations had occurred over the years as to why he wore the beanie from horrific scarring to early baldness, the truth was rather mundane. He was born with poliosis, a condition which caused him to have a patch of colorless white hair about the size of a fist on the right side of his head. When he was younger he was self conscious about it leading to him always wearing a hat, though now most of his friends knew about it and he wore them out of habit.

He grabbed his book sack and made his way downstairs and out the door, saying goodbye to his parents as he went. As soon as he did the cold fall air hit him making him glad for the ingrained usage of the warm knit hat. He made his way over to Eddy's house where he went through the usual routine of rushing his two best friends who were much more laid back in regards to time management. Eventually he got the three of them into Eddy's car since it was his week to drive them to school. Since it was their junior year the three of them each had a car and they took turns carpooling the other two to save on gas money.

The three amigos parted ways after the first bell of the day rang since they each had different schedules except for their electives which they shared and PE. Eddy and Ed took the regular classes while Double D was placed in honors and AP classes. Edd was bored throughout most of English and Chemistry as he had read the chapters that were discussing the previous night unlike most of the other students leading the teachers to have to go at a slower pace to make sure everybody was on track. That's one thing that Edd disliked about the honors classes he took, the students were smart and used to understanding the material on their first attempt so they would wait to learn it until they were in class and bog down the lecture.

He found himself halfheartedly listening, and adding a few additions in the margins of the notes he had taken the previous night. Soon enough the bell rang signaling the changing of classes and he got up ready to head out the door. Before he left however his Chemistry teacher stopped him.

"Hey Eddward, wait around for a bit I need to talk to you about something."

Weary about another congratulatory speech from his teachers that would drag on and leave him rushing to his next class he asked, "Mrs. Wells could it possibly wait until tomorrow? I have Coach Gunner next and the gym is all the way across the school."

"Oh don't worry I'll write you a note saying that I needed your help after class. I realize that you are having no difficulty with this course as shown by your homework and tests. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping out one of my students from my regular classes that is having difficulty with the material. Now I know that you must be busy so I'll make it worth your while, if you agree to tutor her after school I will let you skip out on doing your homework for the rest of the year at full credit. You are smart and I can tell by the way that you word your answers that you consider it tedious and unnecessary."

He didn't really feel like teaching some person that he didn't even know chemistry outside of school hours but he figured that with the time that he would save by not having to do the very basic though lengthy homework assignments would be worth it, "Sure thing."

His teacher smiled at his answer and thanked him before she wrote down the note for his PE coach and another with the troubled student's contact information on it. He shoved the second note into his pocket without glancing at it not wanting to waste time since even with the note Coach Gunner wouldn't give him any extra time to change into his gym clothes. After finishing PE the three Eds headed out to their lunch period sitting together at one of the tables in the quad.

Ed was going on about a new special edition blu-ray that he had gotten of some rare 80's horror movie and how they special effects looked even better now than when they re-released it in theatres a few years back. It was in the midst of his rant about the redness of the blood that Edd remember the note he had been given regarding the person that he would be tutoring in his pocket still unread. He unfolded it and read the name to see who would be the lucky girl to spend her afternoons nose deep in Chemistry books with a tutor that frankly would rather not be there but was stunned by the irony of whose name was there. _Marie Kanker_

 **...**

Since he and the other Eds fled their homes following their final attempt at a scam Edd had mended the bridges that had been burned with the other kids from the cul-de-sac. They matured and with that their friendships grew and understandings were made. Over time they all became friendly and cordial with one another, of course some being better friends than other but still they were all at least acquaintances.

Yet over all that time the Kankers were still what could be considered the outsiders of the group. What had once been fear turned to resentment and distaste for them. Every now and then one of the sisters would join in on a conversation or event with the other teens and though there was no outright hostility there was a palpable tension and clear feeling of disinterest towards them. As a result the Kankers, though still in close proximity to the cul-de-sac, rarely interacted with the students from it instead choosing to hang out with different groups in and out of school.

It was under these circumstances that Edd called Marie that night, talking to her for the first time in over a year beyond the usual hello as they passed each other in the hallway.

It took five rings until she picked up the phone sounding annoyed and confused, "Yeah who is this?"

Not expecting the gruffness with which she answered it took Edd a second to compose himself, "Um hello there Marie... This is Eddward."

Recognizing the voice her next words were in a much friendlier though rushed tone, "Oh hey Double D. I'm sorry I guess that I didn't remember that I gave you my number. What's up?"

"Well uh... you didn't exactly give me your number. Mrs. Wells did, she gave it to me when I agreed to tutor you in Chemistry."

There was a slight sadness when she said, "Oh... I'm sorry to waste your time but I told her and she should have told you. Money is kind of tight around the house right now and I can't afford to pay anyone for tutoring, that's kind of why I asked the teacher for help."

Hearing the embarrassment in her voice from not being able to afford the simple luxury of a tutor and not wanting to cause her any more he quickly cut in, "That is quite alright Marie. You see she gave me a deal where if I tutor you I don't have to do any of the future homework assignments since I'll already be helping you with yours. So you see if I help you, you end up helping out me and everyone walks away happy."

"Oh... she hadn't mentioned that to me. Well in that case it would be selfish of me not to study with you. Um Double D... I kind of have a shift at the cafe where I work in twenty minutes so can we finish talking about this at another time? I know you are doing me a solid but I really can't be late again," she said explaining why she sounded rushed.

"Of course, go and do your thing. What time will you be getting off, I might be able to call you then to schedule?"

"Well I'm closing tonight so I won't be done until close to midnight. I can text you and if you don't respond I'll just assume that you are asleep."

"Good lord Marie that is late to be working on a school night," he said shocked that she would be up that late and then have to get up for Wednesday morning's classes not long after.

"Well I've got to do what I've got to do Eddward. Anyways I've gotta go, thanks for calling," she said before ending their conversation.

With the call over Edd lay down on his bed with his head full of thoughts. He was always appreciative of what he had but he rarely saw the difficulties first hand that others faced. He had a car paid for by his parents and a debit card which always had money transferred to it by them as well. Yet here was Marie having to work insane hours along with her school work just to get by. And she didn't even have enough money left over to afford a tutor that she really needed.

Edd began to understand the events of his childhood a bit more clearly now. Without the rose colored glasses of nostalgia that he usually wore he saw three lower class girls who realized that they were different and tried to use that to force friendships. They went about many things the wrong way but it was for understandable reasons. For the first time the wall came crashing down around Edd and he not only felt pity for the Kanker sisters, but he also felt guilty for they way that he and the others had treated them in the years since as they tried to make amends. Well not any more, Edd was forgetting all of the issues that they had in the past and was going to start over with Marie and treat her with the friendliness and respect that she deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday was the first day that Marie's work schedule allowed for her to study after school for Chemistry. Edd had told Ed and Eddy about his tutoring agreement on Wednesday during lunch. At first they had laughed and ribbed Edd for getting stuck with a Kanker but after a stern talking to from their hat wearing friend they agreed to be cordial with her when she rode with them back to Edd's house.

The next day Edd waited for her at the back entrance to the parking lot where she met him among the hundreds of students rushing to their cars to leave campus at the end of the day. She gave him a quick hug and thanked him once again for agreeing to help her and they went onward through the throngs of people to Eddy's car. On the way he made mental notes on how she had changed, though to be honest it wasn't a radical difference. She still had a sharply cropped head of dyed blue hair and an affinity for black and green. She was wearing some green jeans with a black leather jacket on that she had fully zipped up considering that a cold front had passed through the town in the last few days.

Edd and Marie took the back seats of the car, her out of unfamiliarity with the vehicle and him out of politeness so that she was sitting with someone whom she was more familiar with than the other two Eds considering that she hadn't yet spoken to them. The car ride was quieter than most with Eddy and Ed making some light small talk but for the most part staying silent as topics of conversation came slowly to them. At the end of their slightly awkward car ride Edd and Marie departed Eddy's drive way for his house while the other two went to Ed's to play some games.

They entered the empty house greeted by its warmth compared to the cold air outside. As per usual Edd's parents were out of town on business having left the previous day. They were pharmaceutical representatives so they often went around the country for days at a time giving seminars on a new drug that their company was putting to market.

The two juniors headed up the stairs and entered his room where they set down their backpacks and began taking out their notes. He opened up his textbook to the material in question and placed it on his desk where Marie laid down her binder and took a seat.

For the next hour Edd was bending up and down as he helped her with the concepts of the course explaining when needed. This constant up and down was causing a strain on his back and the talking he was doing was certainly drying out his throat. After a particularly lengthy explanation on the nomenclature of atomic bonds he had to excuse himself.

"Well Marie I hate to interrupt you since you seem to be getting into the grove of this but if you wouldn't mind moving over to my bed it would help me out since I would be able to sit as well."

"Oh sure thing Double D," She replied scooting the chair back.

"Well I am going to head to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge while you move the material. Would you like one as well?"

"Oh no thank you," the blue haired girl replied with a quick smile.

It only took him a minute to head downstairs and then back up again as he sipped on his beverage. Edd opened the door to find her sitting on one side of the bed with her back leaning against the headboard with a pillow behind her and her legs crossed in front of her and her binder open on her lap. He had meant for her to sit down on the side of his bed with her feet on the floor but felt that the disruption caused by correcting the misunderstanding was more of a hassle than it was worth.

She was sitting next to the wall so that way he could just plop down next to her and as he went to take his spot there was something odd about her that he couldn't quite place. It wasn't until he reached the bed and was about to sit down that he noticed her jacket on the floor having been shed as the house had gotten a bit toasty since they first entered. Instead of black leather covering her torso she was wearing a navy colored long sleeve shirt. Once seated he looked over what she was doing and noted that she was following the naming rules that he had just explained without issue allowing him to take a break for explaining and relax a bit.

As he sat there he started looking at her shirt and suddenly returned his eyes to her work with a blush creeping on his cheeks. Due to the dark color of the thin fabric he had not noticed until he was right next to her inspecting it that she was not wearing a bra. She must have not thought too much about it since she wore a jacket to school but now that it was off Edd had a rare view of the female form only hidden by a single layer of cotton.

As much of a gentleman as Edd tried to be there was no denying the side of him that was a hormonal seventeen year old high school student. As a result when he was sure that she was engrossed in a problem he would pretend to be checking her work then sneak a quick peek at her peaks. The first thing that he noticed was how despite not having a bra supporting them they were still very perky and showed no signs of sagging. They weren't huge but he had to admit that they were a pretty good sized set with the small points poking at the fabric that were her nipples. An odd thing that Edd noticed during the course of his observations was that Marie's nipples seemed to become more pronounced and larger as time went on.

He was not nearly as sneaky as he had thought himself though. Marie was used to catching guys checking her out from the corners of her eye and she began observing Double D after she noted that he began blushing for some unknown reason and taking large gulps out of his water bottle. Truth be told she usually didn't like attention from guys but for some reason she didn't mind it so much coming from him; it seemed more genuinely curious rather than leery.

She continued her work trying to prevent him from realizing that she was aware of his glances. In the middle of one problem she paused momentarily before continuing as she became aware of just why he was paying so much attention to her; she had forgotten upon taking off her jacket that she hadn't worn a bra that day and that with how tight her shirt was he could likely see every curve of her.

Coming to this realization her body began acting without her say so and began getting aroused at the thought. Her nipples slowly began to stiffen, which started a self replicating cycle since she knew that he could see their change resulting in her getting more worked up and they to further erect themselves. She was finally brought out of this trance when she got to a genuinely difficult problem and asked her tutor for help pretending not to notice him fumble his words as he lost his concentration on her.

He helped her work through it both of them secretly thankful at the distraction from what they had previously been focused on. This break was just what they needed as with the tension of their secret observations gone they two of them were able to relax and resume their productive review session. Their bodies were no longer awkwardly rigid next to each other on top of the bed as they allowed themselves to loosen up. By the time their two hour session was nearing a close they were leaning shoulder to shoulder as they shared the book to look at problems with no issue.

"Hey Double D, I know I said no earlier but do you mind grabbing me a bottle of water from downstairs; I guess I got thirsty with you drinking next to me."

Normally Edd would go downstairs without question but for some reason he though to say, "I can if you want, but my bottle is still half full and pretty cold if you want the rest," holding up the extra large bottle of water that he had been sipping on.

"Oh sure. I only wanted a few sips any way," she said taking the bottle and downing a few gulps before handing it back to him.

Edd never drank after others and thought that it was just plain gross, even if was with his parents. Yet before he screwed the cap back onto the bottle he put his lips around the mouth of it and took a swig even though he wasn't particularly thirsty. When he realized what he had done instead of going to the bathroom to brush his teeth as he would usually do his brain made him smile instead. Trying to understand this strange sequence of events he came to the conclusion that his body must be trying to make him take chances and experience new things. There was no other explanation as to why he would drink after Marie Kanker and then smile about it, yet he had done just that.

It was not long after that when their time together was up and she closed her binder stowing it away in her backpack. He offered to walk her home but she told him that it was unnecessary.

As they stood before the front door she said, "Thank you again for taking the time out your day to help me, I really appreciate it."

"It is truly no problem Marie. And tell you the truth despite the boringness of the material I ended up enjoying myself," he said honestly.

Hearing his words a toothy grin lit up her face as she replied, "Me too Double D. Me too."

This time it was he that went in for the hug first as he bid her farewell. Unlike the previous one this hug was more certain and lingering; they weren't strangers anymore. As they slowly broke apart Edd saw a glint of something uncertain in her eye that was gone in a flash. He watched as she made her way out of the door and down the sidewalk as she disappeared into the night occasionally illuminated by the streetlamps.

When he could no longer see her form he returned into the warmth of the house. He finished the other assignments he had from different classes quickly and decided to call it an early night. He took a quick shower and got ready for bed. He usually slept on the left side of the bed but for some reason he felt the need to sleep on the right, next to the wall. When his head lay on the pillow he noticed an unfamiliar scent that was some sort of a fruity vanilla. He quickly recognized it from the earlier tutoring session as Marie's perfume.

A smile formed on his face and in a act that was unlike his usual self he didn't question why, and merely enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the following month Edd began to settle in nicely with the new routine that was given to him. He would tutor Marie for a few hours at a time two or three times a week. With that much time being spent around each other they became accustomed to one another as they began to become what many would consider friends. It did not take too long for them to begin talking about topics other than Chemistry while they spent time with the other.

Marie's grade in Chemistry began improving and as time went on they grew familiar with her learning style and his teaching style. As a result they would cover the material twice as fast as when they first started their review sessions. It was with this increased pace that they found themselves at the end of a long Friday night having completed all the work that they had for the upcoming weekend.

Closing her book she took note of this, "Wow Edd, this is the first time that I have finished my homework before the weekend. Like ever."

Stretching from his side of the bed he replied beat from the work that they had done, "Well I find that containing my schoolwork to the week as much as possible really optimizes my weekend relaxation."

"No kidding," she agreed tossing her books in the vicinity of her bag too tired to get up off the bed and put them away properly.

For some reason Edd didn't mind nearly as much when Marie caused a ruckus or a mess as opposed to when Eddy or someone like that would do the same. He figured that it boiled down to Eddy simply not caring about the state that he left things while Marie seemed to care but was often too exhausted from her shifts to put in the full effort to properly stow her things. While he didn't excuse her he at least understood her.

Looking at her phone she saw the text message from Lee telling her that she and May had picked up an extra shift at the mall so they wouldn't be getting home until pretty late tonight. Not wanting to return to the empty trailer and figuring that Edd might enjoy some company since his parents were out on some sort of a date night she posed a question to him.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you a while? Lee and May won't be back until late and I wouldn't mind passing the time with you."

Up until this point the two of them had not met outside of their scheduled review time. Figuring that with their blossoming friendship them hanging out was going to happen sooner or later and considering that the alternative was to sit alone in his room on a Friday night he agreed to her suggestion.

"No I don't mind actually. Ed had told me about this old horror movie on Netflix that sounded interesting if you're game?"

Curious she asked, "What was the name of the movie?"

"Ice Station Death," he said attempting to make his voice sound ominous though mostly failing.

She agreed to this suggestion and he hooked his computer up to the TV on the dresser across from his bed allowing them to stay in the same spots that they had been residing in for the past few hours. Getting comfortable they started the movie which opened on an Arctic research station receiving orders to recover a downed satellite. Well it turns out that the satellite was a secret US bio-weapon intended to be dropped on the Soviet homeland which released an orange slime that caused whoever contacted it to become violent maniacs.

The over the top nature of the movie allowed both of the high schoolers to enjoy the romp, even Edd who was usually turned off by excessive violence or gore. It was somewhere near the end of the movie, right after one of the surviving heroes was blown up in a bulldozer crash, that Edd noticed the position that the two of them were in. Over the course of the movie exhaustion had set in for the two of them and they slowly moved from seated against the headboard to laying down facing the television. Further the chill from the winter air outside had driven them under the covers scooted up next to each other for warmth.

The movie ended on a cheesy note with the surviving man and woman kissing as the sun rose behind them having just saved North America from disaster. Marie was the first to make a comment after the movie.

"Well I have to admit Double D that I enjoyed that movie more than I probably should have."

Glancing at her he saw just how close her face was to his and took in her features during this rare close encounter. Her blue hair was sticking up in a way that showed off both of her brilliant green eyes. With only the television illuminating her a fascinating series of shadows crisscrossed her face highlighted by the blue glow of the TV. Her lips were curved upwards in a sly smile causing him to smile as well as he replied.

"Yeah it was pretty enjoyable."

They continued to stare at each other for a few moments in an oddly comfortable silence as they smiled and just enjoyed the place they were in right then. She snuck a glance at her phone and saw that it was close to 10:00 pm.

"Well my sisters won't be home for another couple hours if you want to watch another movie."

He replied chipper, "Sure thing. Since I picked the last movie why don't you pick the next," as he handed her the remote.

After searching through a few titles she settled on a fairly recent romantic comedy as a change of pace from the blood and guts that they just witnessed. She hoped that he wouldn't question her choice since she didn't want to tell him the truth of her enjoyment of such movies and would be forced to pretend that she picked it ironically. He did not notice the smile that he caused when he simply mentioned that he had meant to see the movie when it came out but got too busy and forgot to go to the cinema.

The two of them lay in bed as they mutually enjoyed the slightly cliché movie playing in front of them. At some point Marie dozed off during the movie; coming to she noted that Edd had his arm around her shoulder. Upon looking towards him to see what had caused him to make such a bold move she saw that he too was asleep having done it involuntarily. She buried the surprising disappointment that she felt rising up in her chest and resigned herself to enjoy the fact that she got to fall asleep in the arms of a good friend whom she had once had a crush on.

Over the years her juvenile feelings had faded away and her infatuation disappeared, but with his arm around her and how he treated her decently since starting their tutoring sessions despite all of their previous history Marie was quickly beginning to think that maybe her feelings weren't as absent as she once thought.

While this whirlwind went through his guest's head Edd lay next to her pretending to be asleep with his own thoughts to tend to. Earlier he had noticed after short period of unusual quiet from her that she had fallen asleep. He couldn't remember the exact thought process that lead to this moment but the gist of it was, ' _You are a kiss less virgin lying in bed next to a really hot girl. She is asleep and won't even notice you putting your arm around her and when are you going to get another chance to hold onto a babe like that.'_ In the end his baser instincts won out and he wrapped an arm around her lithe form reveling at how she snuggled closer to him and he felt her warmth radiate into his core.

When he felt her begin to stir he did not want to make things weird between them since he had worked so hard to build up a good report with her after those many years of silence. He figured that his best course of action was to merely pretend to be asleep and if she asked he would just say that he must have done it while he was dreaming and apologize. No harm, no foul.

Breaking his concentration on his pretense of being unconscious she spoke softly, "Hey Edd are you awake?"

Trying to sell his ignorance of their predicament he put on his best half asleep voice as he said, "Uh... huh... Oh Marie. What did you say?"

"Sorry to wake you there Edd. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind if I spent the night here since it's getting pretty late and I don't quite think I'm up to the task of walking home in this cold weather?" she asked trying to suppress her from sounding too hopeful of a yes.

Not wanting to give up this feeling of warmth that she was giving him and now having a perfectly acceptable excuse to do so he replied, "Of course you can, no problem," with his arm still around her shoulder too scared to acknowledge it but also nervous of if she didn't want it there.

"Thanks," she replied able to tell from the way his arm was now semi hovering over her that he had realized that he grabbed onto her in his sleep but didn't want to alarm her.

Wanting to calm his mind but also try to see if he possibly felt something for her as well she took a leap of faith and slowly but surely wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled his body against her. Expecting him to try and realign himself or move back from her she instead found his arm again relax against her back once more as his fingers traced a small circle around her shoulder blade. She did not comment on this act and he did not comment on hers as they fell asleep in each other's arms more confused about their feelings than ever before but oddly satisfied from some unknown happiness that was shared between the two tired students.


	4. Chapter 4

Edd was the first to be awakened by the rays of sunlight beaming in through his window on that Saturday morning. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes but found his right arm trapped by a large weight. He glanced over to see most of his vision taken up by a shock of blue hair that slowly rose and fell with the rhythm of his breathing. It seems that over the course of the night they realigned themselves several times until they settled into the form that they now occupied. Marie had her head resting on his chest with her arms held limply around his torso and her right leg was intertwined with his own. He lay on his back as she lay halfway on top with her body facing him and his right arm trapped next to his side underneath her.

Instead of attempting what would most likely be a futile attempt at freeing himself he just settled back down. With her head being in such close proximity to hers he was able to hear the light whistling of her nose as she continued her slumber. He did a preliminary test to see if his hand was asleep that consisted of him making a fist then straightening it out and was thankful that this seemed to not be the case.

This motion did cause her shirt to rise up though and he found his hand resting against the silky skin of her stomach once he was done. Having never felt anything like it before he allowed his hand to stay there and experience the tactile sensations of her warm belly. The longer that he lay there with his hand on her soft skin and the comforting presence of her body pressing down upon his Edd was getting closer and closer to admitting to himself that he may have romantic interests in his blue haired friend.

 **...**

During the next week they continued the usual review sessions that they had become accustomed to. Her grade was now in a very good spot and she was understanding the material better than she had any class before. If she were anyone else Edd would suggests that she might be in a good enough place regarding her school performance that they could likely cut down their sessions to only one or two times a week.

But for some reason Edd didn't treat Marie like anyone else. He even suggested that they could potentially try having a fourth session every week that was focused on other classes besides Chemistry that she may have difficulty in. Marie who usually loathed studying, and would have laughed at the suggestion if it was made by one of her teachers instead agreed wholeheartedly.

She also began joining the Eds for lunch as well, though the first few days were a bit rocky. Her natural charm won over the other two boys in record time though and she even began having limited interaction with the other cul-de-sac teens. May and Lee continued to hang out with the same crowd that they had previously been not having their sister's interest in expanding their horizons.

It was at the end of another one of the their review sessions, this being the first of the forth session that they previously discussed that Marie left her room to get changed. It was late Saturday morning and she had a shift starting at noon so they had decided to hold their tutoring in her room at the trailer park for the first time. Unlike Edd's sterile bedroom hers was much messier with clothes scattered across the floor making up a bulk of the mess.

He of course suppressed the urge to make a comment on this fact since he knew that she was likely well aware of the state of her room and embarrassed by it. Knowing the chaotic work schedule that she held it was no wonder why she had such difficulty in focusing on keeping her room in tip top shape. She had left him in her room to pack up his things while she got into her uniform and readied herself for work.

Edd quickly put away his books and sat on top of her bed and scanned the room to ensure that he was not forgetting anything. He looked over the piles of clothes all over the floor and didn't spot anything that he had dropped and was preparing to leave. He was stopped when an article of clothing caught his eye that was laying next to his foot. He picked up the dark red garment and felt its silkiness in his fingers.

He had never held a pair of panties before and wasn't quite sure the compelling force that made him change that now. The ran his fingers over the lacy edges of the fabric and the smooth lines of it. As if urged by a spectral force he found himself bringing it underneath his nose and inhaling the scent that could only be described as womanly. While intending to put it right back where he found it he was interrupted when he heard the bathroom door open signaling that Marie was done changing and wishing to avoid being caught quite literally red handed he stuffed the panties into his pocket.

She entered her room in the blue dress that was her uniform still straightening her apron as she said, "You all ready to head out Double D?"

"Yeah... Uh just... Yep I'm ready," he sputtered out as he quickly rose off of the bed and made his way to the front door behind Marie just hoping that she didn't turn around and see the redness of his face.

As per usual she gave him a hug to thank him for helping her out which only further reddened his face as she got into the family car on her way to work. Edd walked back to his home his head hot and swimming despite the cold air preparing for winter's first snow. He had a million questions in his head regarding what just happened. Why did he pick up her panties? What made him want to sniff them? What did this say about him? Why did he put them in his pocket? And most of all why was he happy that he had taken them?

 **...**

Marie seemed not to have noticed his theft or at least not brought it up in the weeks that followed. He hid the incriminating piece of fabric at the back of the dresser drawer containing his socks and beanies since as he had been doing his own laundry for years there was no chance of his parents finding it. He occasionally took it out to marvel at it and try to comprehend what he had done but for the most part he kept it stowed under one of his black beanies.

Peach Creek had just experience their first big snowfall of the year just in time for Thanksgiving break. Though in high school the teens thoroughly enjoyed the experience of paying around in the snow. Their activities ranged from making snow men to sledding down some of the larger hills. Overall it was a great first day of break with everyone enjoying themselves, even the Kankers who were more interactive with the other teens than previous years thanks to Marie and Edd's friendship bringing the groups closer together.

It was at the end of that day that Edd and Marie found themselves entering his home cold and wet from their revelries. They were headed to Kevin's house in a little while to partake in a neighborhood game night but they came back to his place first to warm up and change out of their soggy clothes. Marie took the first shower coming back into his room dressed in a new pair of pants, a bra, and a towel covering her torso. He chuckled at her odd appearance before she explained.

"Hardy har har. I seem to have forgotten to pack an extra shirt to head over to Kevin's. Do you mind if I borrow one of yours?"

"Not at all. Let me go take my shower and give you some privacy," he said closing the door behind him.

She went over to his dresser and opened the top drawer finding it full of pants but no shirts. The second draw seemed to be his beanie and sock collection which made her smirk before she found what she was looking for in the third drawer. With a smile on her face she opened the second drawer once again intending to pull out a beanie to wear momentarily to see what she looked like in the mirror hanging on the wall. Seeing the neat rows she figured that he might notice that she did this if she took one from the front so she instead got one in the back.

After she modeled a few poses with it and took a few pictures on her phone she went to place it back but the sight of shiny red cloth in a drawer that was entirely black and white caught her eye. She picked it up and was shocked to discover it to be a pair of panties. She felt a quick wave a jealousy hit her before it was replaced with disbelief as she recognized them not as some hussies undies but a pair of her own that she had believed that she misplaced.

That disbelief turned into a grin as she came up with a plan. She quickly scribbled out a note and hid it along with something else in the same spot that he had hidden her underwear. She absently wondered how long it would take him to find and giggled thinking of how she would be surprised it if takes more than a day or two. She then practiced in the mirror keeping a straight face so as to not give away her knowledge of how naughty he had been. Soon enough he came back into the room clean and fresh allowing them to head over to the game night where Edd caught what he believed to be constant smirks from Marie all night. Once it was finished the teens returned to their respective homes to settle in for the night. All except for Edd who found a shocking note much sooner than Marie could have hoped for.


	5. Chapter 5

After the game night Marie and Edd had said their goodbyes and departed for their respective houses. He had gone upstairs to his room and picked up a novel that he had started recently and continued reading it. After he finished several chapters the events of the day began to catch up with him and he found his eyelids drooping more with each page turned. After reaching the end of yet another paragraph he found himself too tired to focus and unable to begin the next so he closed the book marking his place.

He went and brushed his teeth and got into his pajamas ready to retire for the night. Since the beanie he was wearing had seen minimal use he figured it was still pretty clean so he opened his dresser to save it back in there. Before he closed it though he noticed a glint of white poking out from the back of the drawer. He investigated to find a piece of paper folded up and half covered by a beanie. As he unfolded the paper he tried to rationalize it being there even though he knew that he had not placed it in the drawer. As he began reading his stomach dropped.

 _Hey Double D. I was looking for a shirt to borrow and I happened upon a certain item of mine that you took. That was a very rude thing to do mister. I mean stealing the panties of a woman such as myself is completely uncalled for. Especially considering that I would have given them to you if you asked me. As you would expect I have taken them back, but don't worry I left something for you to remember me by._

He was absolutely flabbergasted. She knew that he had been a pervert which was humiliating but then she threw him for a loop when she said that it was okay for him to have them if he had asked. She couldn't possible mean what he thought she meant. Wait she mentioned leaving something behind, that could clear up his confusion.

He looked around his room but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Then he thought to look where the note had been left and found that hidden by his hats where a pair of dark red panties once resided was a pair of bright yellow ones instead. Holy shit, she meant exactly what he had though she did. His mind scrambled to try and figure out how to process this new information until he settled on sending a text to try and talk through it with her.

' _I found your note. I don't know what I'm supposed to do now,'_ he quickly typed and sent before he could chicken out.

He sat dripping with anticipation for nearly ten minutes before he heard his phone ding in response, ' _You are supposed to ask me to come over you idiot,'_ with a winking emoji punctuating the text.

Nervously he wrote, _'Would you like to come over Marie?'_

 _'What for Mr. Smarty-pants?'_

He had to ask himself that very question before he felt confident enough to respond with, ' _Whatever we want to happen when you get here I suppose.'_

He watched for what seemed like an eternity as the phone signaled that she was typing before he received, ' _Good answer Eddward. Come pick me up... Before I change my mind,'_ with yet another winky face.

Not having to be told twice he quickly grabbed his wallet and keys stuffing them in his pajama pants. He slipped on his shoes not bothering to put on socks and grabbed his coat on his way out of the door. Despite the briefness of the drive it felt like an eternity to him until he arrived in front of her trailer. He debated whether he should call her or knock on her door but before he could choose either option she came rushing out quickly bounding into his car. She was shaking from the cold as she was similarly in sleeping clothes with a pair of flannel pants and a T-Shirt covered by her usual leather jacket that she was rapidly zipping up.

When she was done she looked at Edd and he at her both unsure of who was going to be the one to make the first move. The radio was providing background noise that was completely ignored by the two teens staring deeply into each other's eyes. She opened her mouth as if to say something but closed it again and he lowered his gaze from her eyes to her lips.

He leaned forward preparing for a kiss but his nerves got the best of him as he was only inches away from her when he stopped dead looking back at her with a deer in the headlights gaze. She took the initiative and grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in the rest of the way allowing their lips to come crashing against one another.

It was nervous and awkward as most first kisses were. This was his first ever, and though she had made out plenty before, with Edd it was different. It was slow and probing seeking confirmation from the other before continuing to advance. After a few seconds of this they drew back and once again looked upon each other.

With the fear abating he gazed into her beautiful green eyes framed by her wondrous blue hair as the snow fell through the window behind her. He leaned in for a second time and closed his eyes this time not halting his advance until his lips were in contact with hers. Now he gave force and passion to the kiss trying to tell her through action all the things that he was feeling but couldn't express verbally. She returned in kind as she matched his passion precisely and used her experience to work wonders with her mouth.

This second kiss lasted nearly a minute before the two pulled back mutually satisfied and warm in their chests. He stroked his hand lightly down her face before they departed the trailer park with no words being spoken between them.

They had to be quiet as they ascended the stairs to his bedroom as on this occasion his parents were home and asleep. Once inside of his room they resumed their passionate kisses. She eventually pushed him down onto his bed with her crawling on top of him, they both suppressing their urge to laugh so that they would not be caught. It did not take long for her to begin driving him wild as she used her expertise to nibble on, suck, and tease every pressure point on his neck and ears making him stifle his moans of pleasure.

Paying close attention to what she had done he returned the favor equally to her as he pulled her closer to him so that he could get in better positions. After almost twenty minutes of this she got an idea into her head and she slowly pulled back from him. Once she was looking at him she began whispering in a sexy a voice as she could muster.

"Now Edd, I want you to think about what I have to say very carefully. I really like you and I am really horny right now. So I'm giving you a rare opportunity. I know that you are usually so reserved and respectful never speaking your mind; well right now I want you to forget about that. I am in the mood to do anything that you ask of me, and I mean a-ny-thing," she said emphasizing her last words very slowly.

Unused to such blunt and free ranging permission he was a bit nervous but decided that since he had gotten this far then why stop when it was getting good. He looked into her eyes as he lowered his hands from her back sending shivers on her body as he went until they were squeezing her fabric covered ass causing her to bite her lip and grin at him.

He spoke up in an unsure voice and said, "I would like you to take off your shirt."

She curved her body forwards and down until her lips grazed his ear as she said, "I don't want you to ask me. I want you to tell me," before she rose back up and slowly pulled her shirt from atop her toned body showing off the sports bra underneath.

Getting bolder he removed his hands from grabbing at her butt and moved them to her breasts. He tentatively massaged them through the fabric before slipping them underneath to cup the supple flesh that he had admired so long ago during their first session. She moaned in response to the feeling of his warm hands on her body and bucked her hips against the growing hardness that she could feel underneath her. She then reached down and removed her bra allowing her boobs to hand free and clear for him to see.

She saw his eyes grow bigger at this and felt his excitement increase. Not wanting to be the only one topless she leaned down and practically ripped his shirt off of him While he occupied his hands with her chest she occupied his mouth with her own bringing her tongue through a space in his lips. She massaged his lips with hers working her tongue in gentle swirls around his own which he was clearly unsure of what to do with, though he quickly caught on.

When they broke this kiss for a break he made another request, "Take off your pants."

She grinned, "Oh Eddward what do you have in mind?"

"Well I don't have any condoms so we can't do that; But I figured that we could still try oral. I've always wanted to eat a girl out," he said with a blush forming on his face with how direct they were being.

"That can be arranged," she said as she shimmied out of her sleep pants and underwear with excitement.

Knowing that this was his first time and that he would be inexperienced she figured that it would be easiest to 69. She turned around and set her legs on the sides of his head allowing him access to her pussy while she pulled the raging erection that he had out of his pants. She slowly pumped him in her hand and he began to eagerly lick her in a manner that she had to admit was really great.

As he lapped at her making her shiver in pleasure she caused him to jolt as she ran her warm tongue along the length of his shaft. Smiling at the reaction she caused another buck from him when she enveloped the head of his penis into her mouth sucking on it with enthusiasm.

Truth be told this was the first time that Marie had given a blow job to anyone before the third or fourth date. Hell she wasn't even sure if this counted as a first date. But he drove her wild this night the same as he had for years and she held no regrets about what she was doing as she continued to take his length in and out of her mouth while he began to get his fingers involved while he worked on her.

Marie had to pause and moan whenever he inadvertently passed his tongue over her oh so sensitive clit. Taking note of her reaction he continued to labor on that sensitive nub that he just discovered having realized what it was. Despite his want to focus on her pleasure he was having trouble not being overtaken by what she was doing with her mouth making him feel absolutely incredible.

When she began feeling the signs that his end was drawing close her arousal increased as she began to grind onto his face trying to match her pace with his. Her tempo was a bit off though as she ended up climaxing before he had, unable to stop the flood of pleasure that was overtaking her body. The feeling of her on top of him with the knowledge that he was the cause of her ecstasy was enough to tip him over the edge as he orgasmed harder than he could remember into her eager mouth which was still vibrating in tune with her moans.

She felt his seed filling her mouth and instead of her usual disinterest with semen she instead found it incredibly hot. Once he was finished she removed him from her mouth and swallowed what he had deposited into her without a second thought.

Her legs still a bit wobbly after coming Marie removed herself from his face and lay down next to him. He looked at her and she at him with passion and care in their eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him into a tender but meaningful kiss. Once it was over she lay her head down onto his chest and they drifted off to sleep leaving questions for the morning as right now they were content and happy.


End file.
